


How I Became A Witcheress

by MimikoFlamemaker



Series: Witcher School Related Works [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Essays, First experience with LARP, Gen, Kaer Tiele, LARP, Witcher School, Witcher School LARP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimikoFlamemaker/pseuds/MimikoFlamemaker
Summary: I'm still alive and should be returning to regular writing shortly.  The following text is not fanfiction, but it pertains to fandom all the same. And as per usual the length has gotten away from me so I am uploading it here for easier reading.As I mentioned in my previous notes, I attended  my first ever LARP two weeks ago.  The text below describes how it was. There might be some spoilers down there, so if you are planning to join the Witcher Family in Poland you might not want to proceed.





	How I Became A Witcheress

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive and should be returning to regular writing shortly. The following text is not fanfiction, but it pertains to fandom all the same. And as per usual the length has gotten away from me so I am uploading it here for easier reading. 
> 
> As I mentioned in my previous notes, I attended my first ever LARP two weeks ago. The text below describes how it was. There might be some spoilers down there, so if you are planning to join the Witcher Family in Poland you might not want to proceed.

It’s dark when I descend the stairs. The full moon is barely up, and the courtyard is illuminated only by a few lamps standing here and there, throwing around small circles of orange light. All adepts stand orderly together in front of Grand Master Svar and other masters. I feel both nervous and excited. Witcher School, my late birthday gift and my first LARP ever is about to start and I have no idea what to expect.

Most of the readers of this text will know what a LARP is, but for those who don’t – it stands for live action role play – which is a form of role-play where players physically portray their characters. That’s by definition – but what I participated in was so, so much more than that.

I played as Neve – inspired by a character from my stories, but rather loosely. One of the rules of the game is that, if you cannot do something, your character can’t do that either – and the only thing remotely witcher-like in my resume is horse riding. Larp Neve was even further removed from her written self once I got the character sheet. No pointy ears for one. But plenty of connections to elves anyway. Neve comes from the small temerian village of Zakole (“river bend”) whose inhabitants traded with elves for many, many years. Her life was undisturbed and happy – she was about to get married to a local beekeeper… but then the Aelirenn uprising started. Despite king’s orders the village didn’t stop their trade business, for which it was burnt to the ground. Neve was rescued by Chiarro, a young elf from scoia’tael commando and, having nowhere to go, she went with him. But she was no fighter – and those who didn’t contribute to fighting, needed to be otherwise useful. So, she offered the elves that she will trade for them – she was human, and merchants would be more receptive to her. And no one was going to try to murder her on sight. She helped them like this for six years, but it was getting more and more difficult – elves were losing, her friends were killed and travelling alone grew more and more dangerous. One day, as she came to the spot for another trade, instead of elves, she was greeted by a wyvern… And she would have surely ended up as a dessert to its elvish dinner, if it wasn’t for a witcher. He saved her and since she didn’t really have anywhere else to go, she just tagged along, ending up in Kaer Tiele the abode of the School of the Wolf.

Those who know me a little longer are well aware of how difficult it is for me to step out of my comfort zone and try out new things. So, when I just decided to go with that deeply rooted desire to participate in something like this, the first feeling after snatching up a ticket was an understandable rush of excitement. And then came the dread. I was beating myself for acting rashly, wondering what have possessed me to do something like this – I had no idea of what I was getting into and had no previous experience in portraying characters, except for inside my own head or while pouring my thoughts on paper. I was in no way physically fit enough to perform like the people I saw on the internet. Then one thing or another was happening, and I was going back to being excited. This went on for months before the event, but I think, I wanted to try this out too much to just quit because of having doubts.

I had a misfortune of leaving while having a lot to deal with in the outside world, but I promised myself to leave it all behind for those three days. And I wouldn’t have the time to think about anything, even if I wanted to. As soon as I donned the costume, I became Neve – my thoughts were hers, my decisions were hers and I was to bear the consequences of what happened during the game as her as well.

Every new adept was assigned to one of four “classes”. I became a member of “Bones” under the tutelage of master Killian, our alchemy teacher. And the witcher raised in Kaer Marter, the School of a Cat. Which turned out to be a lot of fun for him and a lot of pain for us, considering Cats creative methods of training. But there were also a lot of fun moments, like playing “never have I ever” during alchemy lessons and drinking a lot of White Gull in the process…

As adepts, we were obliged to participate in mandatory classes. During hand to hand combat we had a chance to throw each other into mud and realize that it’s easier than one might think. Survival taught us how to prepare medicines and stitch wounds to keep our witcher bodies mostly intact. Alchemy took us to a laboratory in the cellars where we learnt how to brew potions enhancing our witcher skills. During signs we learnt how to bend the powers that surround us and manifest them in forms that are useful to a witcher. The knowledge about monsters put us face to face with a rusalka and taught us about the sides of monsters not many witchers think about. We had archery lessons, because while it might be useless against some monsters, hunting for food is certainly a thing while you are alone on the trail. And swordplay – well I don’t think it needs description. All of the classes were awesome, but those were certainly the ones me and Neve enjoyed the most. But there was so much more going on, that you simply couldn’t take part in everything. I could now go on and describe each and every of this classes in great detail, but I will leave that inside of my in-game journal. And I wouldn’t want to spoil the fun for anyone who might wish to try this out themselves.

I want to focus on how it felt to play. To be a part of the world we all know from books and games.  
It was absolutely fantastic. And although it was not real, it certainly felt so.

Game started on Thursday evening with a ritual during which the new adepts received their witcher medallions. The wolf’s head felt cold and heavy against my breast, and then I could swear the chain shivered around my neck… When we have to test them a few moments later by casting our first Igni, we did it with such a favor that the nearby tree went up in flames (for real – a lot of pyrotechnics go into making the effect of the signs visible). Suffice to say that master Dirk was not impressed and we had to put it out by ourselves.

When I was returning to the castle for the night, I was pulled aside by one of the older adepts and given an option to keep an incriminating letter safe for some time. Since this letter was about our resident commander of Blue Stripes, and Neve would do absolutely anything to send them all to hell, there was really no question about whether she would take it or not. If she wasn’t so keenly aware of the painful consequences of such an act, she would probably try a more “hands on” method to get rid of them.

Anyway, that night she slept like a baby, with her witcher medallion still around her neck.

Until master Finn – our fencing teacher and Neve’s savior – yelled up the tower in the wee hours of the morning that we have ten minutes to join him at the courtyard.

Morning started with a round of exercises and running around the castle, before we were allowed to have breakfast. Then we had classes until dinner and then afterwards till around 5 pm. Since Bones are a disciplined team, or at least we are trying to be, we were attending every training session and Neve as a new, green recruit didn’t really feel like going against that – or my need to be the ever dutiful student bled into the game, who knows.

The most important and intensive part of the day as always happened after nightfall. This evening our task was to go hunting monsters. Each team was supposed to split into two and then we left one after another when the castle steward, Yana told us too. Since Adda, my fellow adept had an accident during signs lessons and was unfit to participate, Bones parted into eight and seven-man teams. But then it turned out that another adept in our team, Maurice, is nowhere to be found. I’ll come back to him later, because it was our time to leave. And let me tell you – I feel stressed about things on a daily basis, but having to go into the dark forest with a single torch as your only light source is something completely different. I was scared. Truly scared. My heart was hammering in my chest. I wasn’t sure if I survive the outing and I wasn’t sure if I can trust my team members. Turns out the last of that worries, at least, was completely unfounded.

First, we encountered a group of downers. And unfortunately, we weren’t as prepared as we thought, because one approached us from behind, and by the time I saw it moving it was already upon Linda. I didn’t even have the time to yell, but at least it was killed quickly, and she was only a little scratched. When we moved on from that spot, we were much more cautious and tried to maintain some sort of a formation as we walked.

Shortly after, we entered the clearing and at the same moment mist started to spill from between the bushes. There were silhouettes moving in that mist, hissing and trying to surround us. We only broke the formation when it became obvious that in order to kill the foglets we need to enter the mist. I did so with my heart in my throat. And before I could look around properly, one of the creatures was already jumping on me. I was extremely proud of myself when I killed it before it could deal any real damage. But the rush of relief was short lived, because at the same moment I felt something dropping onto my back and very literally biting into my shoulder. I screamed and tried to pull myself free, but the foglet was apparently intent on making it away with my arm between its teeth…

But I wasn’t alone. Sig and Desmond heard me and came to the rescue. My arm remained attached to my body, even if it hurt like a bitch. I wrapped a piece of cloth around the wound and decided to worry about the damage later, because we had to move again.

For the rest of our trek through the forest we were all so nervous that every rustle sounded like approaching monsters. But soon enough the castle gates came back into view and we felt like we could breathe a little easier.

For about twenty seconds, because then our road was blocked by magister Gildrats of Maribor, another “guest” in the castle by the leave of the king, and a prime son of a bitch. Really this guy was imposing and downright scary. Enough that Neve was taking every precaution to never end up closer than ten feet away from him. But here he was, saying that he has a task for us. And that we are to leave our swords before following him. Now no witcher, even a new one should have ever agreed to this, but there was an underlying warning that he will evaporate us if we didn’t listen. Let me tell you – arguing with mages is not a good idea. So we followed him, now weapon-less.

Straight to the circle where an earth elemental was sitting. He apparently bound it earlier today to have another weapon at hand besides his magic. Then he told us that around the clearing were three fragments of the elemental that he needs us to find and bring into the circle.

Easy, yes? Well maybe, except that when he finished speaking, Gildrats whistled and sent the elemental after us. A moment of friendly advise – you do not fight an earth elemental. Especially not with your bare hands. You run. As fast as you possibly can and try to avoid getting smashed. We found two of the three stones fairly easily, but the last one was a challenge. Once I wasn’t quick enough to dodge and the elemental’s arm brushed against my shoulder – the already abused one.

Meanwhile, Gildrats watched us running around and laughed. I think I would be much more furious at him, if I hadn’t have to run away from his pet. He even referred to us as a bunch of headless chickens. Yet he wasn’t the one an angry earth elemental tried to smash into pulp. I’m not sure for how long it went on until we finally found the last stone, but it felt like an eternity.

He let us go then and we could finally made it back to the castle, but I think my adrenaline levels were still through the roof, because instead of relief I was feeling anxious and overwhelmed. Now I did remember that they told us before the game to communicate with fellow players or Danai (the game has its own counselor) if we feel like this, but I went for the familiar coping mechanisms, quit the invitation for the after hunt beer and went to bed to knock back a Swallow and nurse my wounds in peace.

Suffice to say, that I didn’t sleep very well that night and woke up in an awful mood. I was once again having doubts about his whole affair and I was honestly wondering if I will survive till the end of the game. Which smoothly translated into Neve having last minute doubts about becoming the witcher, to the point that she was seriously considering not participating in the Trials and just making the run for it.

But we will get back to that in a minute, because I promised to tell you more about the adept we had a trouble finding before the hunt last night. It wasn’t the first time he disappeared – Maurice had a real talent of not showing up where he was supposed to be, when he is supposed to be to the point that searching for him had become a running theme for Bones. When he was late for the signs lesson, master Dirk had us all on the ground doing push-ups and yelling his name until he decided to appear… I am fairly certain he became a favorite toy of Moira because of this and trust me, you don’t want to become her toy. It involves a lot of pain and quite a bit of spilled blood.

To be honest, Neve thought he deserved that.

Especially after he failed to show up at the hunt, because he… was too drunk to. I get that people have priorities, but really? 

I kind of understand master Kilian when upon hearing this, he simply shrugged and said to master Dirk who was leaving with the second team “whatever, he is dead to me. You can do as you please with him.” Cats I suppose, but I’d wager that the feelings of every Bone were similar in that moment. 

And not only ours apparently, because Wolves do not leave each other in need and not showing up to the hunt without a valid reason turned up into a huge transgression. So after our morning routine, Maurice was put aside and the rest of the adepts were allowed to punch him once as we filed into the main hall for breakfast. And he had to endure each one from the sixty-something punches. A lesson in the importance of teamwork I suppose.

Moira got him later.

Let’s get back to Neve and a lot of feelings. Punching Maurice in the gut didn’t do much to improve my mood and I couldn’t really make myself eat anything during breakfast. So I only drank a cup of tea and made myself scarce shortly after, going back outside to sit in the sun and make notes in the journal. And stretch my shoulder a little bit – Swallow or not it still hurt.

However the morning seemed intent on making my mood even worse. First I was approached by Milton, the most seasoned witcher in the Bones, only to have him tell me that it’s good I make notes, because the Trial of Grasses can make me forget everything I was before. Thank you Milton I was just sitting here, fighting an overwhelming urge to flee the school. I didn’t need any further encouragement to do that.

And to top it off, I was privy to the conversation revealing the details of the treaty that was being discussed at the castle while we trained. Hence the presence of the Blue Stripes, Maribor mage and none other than Francesca Findabair and Filavandrel at the castle. As much as Neve was glad to see the elves again, she kind of felt that the old ones did nothing to stop their younglings from uprising and were therefore responsible for her friends’ deaths if only by negligence. Or is it me trying to validate not being brave enough for a more intense play? Anyway, this treaty was basically an attempt to “regulate” how witchers are supposed to operate on Temeria soil. And while some advantages of that were pointed out during the conversation, like not going away without a payment for the job, Neve was interested in two things the most. First, the school should be now obliged to provide help (read: soldiers) to the kingdom in the event of conflict and we were all going to have to sign papers agreeing to that if we even want to hunt in Temeria. Second thing was that every adept that did not take part in the Trials for whatever reasons was obliged to become the part of temerian army.

Suffice to say that neither of those things sat well with Neve. Maurice actually attempted to cheer her up, saying that signing the papers meant essentially nothing because “paper will accept everything”, but it didn’t really help. The soldiers were responsible for burning down her village. For murdering her friends. For torturing Chiarro to the death. She wasn’t going to help them in any way, shape or form. And she certainly wasn’t going to let anyone ship her off to the military camp. Therefore her choice were once again stripped away from her. Well, there was also an option to get herself killed during the Trials, but if there could be one thing said about Neve it’s that she really, really wanted to live. She still could die during trials regardless, but that was a thing to worry about later, because the classes for the day were about to start.

I could say that the fencing class what was broken through my bubble of doubt. Let’s be honest who doesn’t like the possibility to hold a sword and spar with others. I, for one, write my characters as a competent swordsmen not without a reason. And when the lesson includes playing with an actual, sharp weapons, it is even better. No worries, we were simply performing tasks with those weapons and not fighting each other. Regardless, it was the first time in ages that I held an actual sword in my hands and the first time ever where it was a properly sharpened one. And it was fantastic.

I was certainly in a better mood afterwards. The rest of the classes passed by as uneventfully as a classes in a witcher school could. Though we did witness a heated fistfight between masters Edwin an Ylia during archery and I was seriously tempted to skip the lesson, when master Petre took us back to the earth elemental.

After classes were dismissed for the day, the older adepts went to help with the trials, while the new ones were left to prepare for the trials. Well as much as you can prepare, if you have no idea what is going to happen this evening. Except for maybe, vague but colorful descriptions of popping eyeballs, burning insides and lots and lots of pain.

But anything was better than sitting idly around and giving into the thoughts of the looming perspective of our premature deaths. And being tossed to feed the drowners afterwards, but I digress.

At some point we were approached by Everec, an adept from the Foxes, team and asked if we would be interested in helping Francesca and the elves. Because, what I had not mentioned before, the elves in the castle were really getting it on, talking about the end of senseless slaughter and a peaceful coexistence so beautifully, that a lot of people went with it. Even Neve, despite being distrustful to everything and everyone would not mind this to be true. It was too late to bring back her friends back true, but maybe it was a chance for something better. Not to mention that paired with the likes of Gildarts and officer Hatzel from Blue Stripes, elves really didn’t seem so bad even without Neve’s obvious sympathy.

Francesca needed help with opening a portal that was supposed to provide the witchers with the safe escape route if the school came under siege. And that help included willingly offering some of the human blood during the opening of the portal. Obviously, only the new adepts could do that since witchers blood do not count as human anymore. It wasn’t difficult to agree to get your hand nicked a little bit in exchange for the way to safety.

The ritual of opening the portal took place shortly before the Trials started and we were all led to the secluded place where the adepts taking part in the ritual were told to stand in the circle holding up special crystals. Then Francesca began to chant a spell. She approached us one by one and cut our palms open so we could give the blood. It took a while, but the shape of the portal finally began to appear amidst sizzling and smoke. It wasn’t as intense as the hunting has been, but I felt shivers running up and down my spine all the same. And it apparently was a very exhausting process, because as soon as she declared the portal stable, Francesca dropped unconscious in the middle of the circle.

We had only a moment to try to understand what happened, before we were ushered back to the courtyard to stand in front of master Svar. The Trials were about to begin. But before we would enter the laboratory for the final stage of our transition to witchers, there were some tasks awaiting for us in the forest. And for that we were to be divided into groups. My stomach dropped when it turned out that we will be divided randomly, by numbers given to us when we entered the school. Therefore Neve ended in a team with four other women to whom she didn’t really have a chance to speak before. One of them was Elena, a girl that was brought to the school by officer Hatzel himself.

Neve wanted to strangle her after five minutes of sitting with her by the fire. But otherwise, it seemed that we all shared a similar mindset of getting ready to die in the forest tonight. We exchanged a lot of fatalistic, scathing remarks while waiting for our turn to leave. I need to tip the proverbial hat to master Uve, our skelligan wrestling teacher who was assigned to watch over us. Your disposition and sense of humor was immensely appreciated while we waited for our demise.

Waiting passed seemingly in a blink of an eye. Yana called for our team and given us the swords, stressing that they need to be returned to her upon our return. And then she had a first task for us. A walk over the balance beam. I knew that it was a bad idea to try this myself, but something had possessed me to actually try. I wasn’t even surprised when I failed to even stand on it and promptly fell on after getting on. A very ugly bruise in a place a lady should not speak about. It’s been two weeks and I still feel it.

But we were told to move on to the spot where master Edwin was waiting for us with the next task. The task was to hoist a wooden beam onto our shoulders and carry it through the clearing. While only one of us knew where we were going, because the others were blindfolded. And while trying to avoid getting beaten by master Edwin and his helpers. I volunteered to be the leader for this task. And it went almost smoothly – except for that one person apparently did not know what “one step right” meant. If I knew that beforehand I would have put Elena right behind me to avoid the other end of the beam straying from the path I chose for us. But we passed that trial as well and we were allowed to proceed.

The next trial was made by our Kilian and we were essentially told to brew a swallow potion, except for the fact that one of the ingredients were apparently lost when they were brought to the place. Now when someone say “lost” the first thing you think is that the jar is lying somewhere on the ground and you look for it there. In the grass and undergrowth, not on the elevated windowsill of the cabin. Not to mention that I was looking for it in almost complete darkness because the light-carrier stood by master Uve instead of helping us with the task. Neve was quickly getting rather pissed. And then she was jumped on by a lonely ghoul who finally took interest in the rustling.

Let me tell you, fighting the ghoul off with a kidney dagger is no fun.

It wasn’t the most successful trial by a long shot, but the swallow was brewed and we were allowed to proceed. The next stop for us was by a ruined tower. Knowing that there were ghouls there before, I was not particularly thrilled to enter it, but everyone assured us that it was safe to go in. Including Selke, who, for the purposes of the task, were posing as a Melitele priestess. She was talking with us about what being a witcher is like and asked us questions. I am still not sure what was wrong about my answer, when I said that having an ounce of common sense is imperative. Granted, becoming a witcher is not the most sane carrier choice, but after you are out and about, common sense is kind of important.

And a healthy dose of paranoia. It saves lives. Especially when it turns out that it was all a hoax. Because as soon as we stepped out of the tower we were jumped on by “bandits”. I dealt with one coming at me fairly easy, but then I heard something moving behind my back and I got sort of knee-jerk response to the sound (blame the foglet, really) and I ended up whacking another bandit over the head with all the force I could muster. And I immediately felt bad when he quite convincingly came down, because we are not supposed to attack the head of the opponent for safety reasons.

That’s what you get, I suppose, for approaching Neve from behind where she is riding high on adrenaline and stress. Stabbings are to be expected.

This trial went very smoothly compared to the trial with the Swallow, so we moved on in better moods. To the spot where master Petre waited for us with his Cat Game. The rule of the Cat game is that the rules might change whenever he pleases. He was going to ask us questions and riddles, and we would be allowed to pass further when we gather three points between us. But every wrong answer took one point away from us. Sounds simple, but master Petre had help – two Cat School adepts that were walking around us, providing a distraction form focusing on the questions. My question was “list 5 monsters that would attack you in a group.” Easy, but I actually struggled with naming five creatures, while the two girls sneered behind my back. And then I had a moment of epiphany – I said “humans” which certainly wasn’t in line of the Wolf School politics, but landed me a point with our Cat master.

It took us a moment to gather three points from master Petre, but he finally allowed us to go on. At this point we could see the gate to the castle already, but by no means had we thought that this is the end of it. At some point I thought I had heard something approaching and yelled for the girls to look out, but it turned out to be just the photographer.

I was actually relieved when I saw Lukka, Linda and Are emerging from the darkness to meet us. But when Lukka yelled “Witchers! Witchers!” I realized it was a start of another trial. They posed as a group of villagers that delivered food to the castle and they were begging us for help with a monster that was in the way. Now, in hindsight the whole scene was absolutely hilarious, but I seemed rather serious to me then. 

Given that they were bringing the food for us, we had agreed to do and help them with the monster without asking for any other payment. And we found a drowner alright – except it was already headless. And while we were looking over the corpse, Moira and Milton appeared from the darkness. And expectedly Moira was all over us next instance, for trying to take the contract from her. And then she moved on to the villagers, for trying to cheat her off the money. While trying to calm her down might be risky, the villagers didn’t do anything wrong – they couldn’t tell the difference between a witcher and an adept. We of course also relinquished all rights to any reward to the older witchers. And it was all we needed to pass this trial.

Now it was a straight way back to the castle. Except it wasn’t. Because another trial was waiting for us just inside the gates. It did seem inconspicuous at first. We were asked to relax after trials, we were offered a drink. But then we were asked to leave our swords with them. Again. This time we refused. So then they asked for one of us to stay and have fun with them. We refused that either. And that was that. Because witchers don’t abandon their companions. Or their weapons for that matter as strange as it may sound after what I have written previously.

After turning in our sword we were led in front of the doors to the laboratory, where we could already hear someone screaming inside. We were told to disrobe from all the excessive clothes there and wait our turn. And here we found out that the adept that was carrying the torch for us is not going to, in fact, take the Trial. That at least explained why she did not participate in the previous tasks…

While I waited I could see others emerging from the dungeon, sometime on their own and sometimes supported by other adepts. I was so nervous, that I didn’t really noticed much of anything except the screams until my turn was called.

Behind the door, master Petre was waiting for me on the steep stairs leading down. He blindfolded me and said that I am about to leave my humanity behind, before taking my hand and leading me down. I heard whispers the moment I entered the cellar. Whispers, wailing and groaning all around me. And as I stood there, heart hammering in my chest, I heard the voice of master Finn, beckoning me to follow him. I did and the voices got louder, more demanding. More specific in their whispers. There were hands trying to grab me. But I finally reached master Finn and took his hand. He took me over to the table and laid me down. Someone bound my legs and arms so I could not move. The voices were constantly there, whispering, nagging to the point I really smelt the odor of my burning village. They were telling me how master Fin wanted to kill me, or that I was weak and useless, and all the while I was listening to what he was doing to me. I believe I started to argue with those voices and calling out my deceased friends names at some point. And then I started screaming while my bowels were being open. It was arguably the most emotionally intense thing I experienced in a long while. I was very nearly hyperventilating on this table, until I was finally freed and pulled back to my feet. I was led to the furs lying on the floor few paces away and made to kneel, and when the blindfold was finally removed, I saw the fluorescent marks on my face and between them two black spots where my eyes should be. The Trials were done. I was now a witcher.

I made my way up the stairs on the wobbly legs, and when I finally made it back outside, I didn’t even have to pretend that my legs gave up. I was led back to the fire where I was clapped on the shoulders, congratulated and even hugged. Someone put a drink in my hands. I had been having a great time- coming back from the rush of the Trials and enjoying the deep sense of comradery that made me feel truly wanted and welcome. 

Until I saw another adept being carried out of the cellar and realized it was Veles from Bones. I scrambled off the bench and rushed over, helping to carry him over to the nearest table. Mistress Ylia tried desperately to revive him, but in the end we could only stand over him and watch him give his last breath. I think I looked as stricken as the others around me as we covered him with a coat. And I actually felt that way, truly and deeply. Just a few hours prior I was sparring him in the courtyard passing on what Lukka decided to teach me. And he was now gone. Not to mention that I was keenly aware that it could be me, especially since there was a moment down there when I was actually bleeding out on that table as master Finn yelled for assistance.

So I was not at all surprised when Neve’s first reaction to what happened was to search for the rest of her fellow Bones. Those three days of eating, sleeping, learning and fighting together were enough to form the connection. She was actually truly concerned for them and it was a great relief when she found Sig and Yago. Together we were looking for the remaining three of us, when we saw Desmond emerging from the dungeon and promptly collapsing. Now, you have to know that Desmond is mute, so getting him to communicate what’s wrong while he was half out of it wasn’t easy. We ended up leading him to another table and laid him down and then we sat with him until he came back to his senses. Neve held his hand and repeatedly told him not to die, but it was close for a second.  
There were not anymore deaths that night. At least among the adepts. After the Trials were concluded, and we congratulated each other, master Svar called us to himself. It was time to sign the treaty and swear our featly to the School, master Svar and by proxy to the king.

But these things just can be easy I suppose, because as soon as master Svar reached for the quill, the treaty on the table sizzled and went up in flames, turning to ash right in front of our eyes.

And then we all heard a laugh.

A laugh that had seared itself into my memory.

Gildrats came to Kaer Tiele with his private mission. Witch was to destroy the School just as he had done with the School of the Viper before. Then he cast the spell that was directed at the masters so that they would turn on the students. We were having none of it, jumping forward to hold our masters in the protective field of Yrden. But it still left us rather defenseless if Gildrats would cast another spell.

He instead called upon the earth elemental to deal with us.

But the creature fell to pieces before it could reach us. Francesca joined the scene, standing in front of us and defending us from the other mage. They traded insults and spells for a long while, but finally Franccesca was victorious, sending Gildrats exactly where he belonged.

The smoke was still drifting through the air, when we heard the screams of “Aerilenn!” and “Feainnewedd!” coming from behind us. The portal was indeed a safe passage – but inside. Scoia’tael came out of it, jumping straight onto the Blue Stripes that so far stood away from the previous fight. Someone yelled for help with keeping Hatzel alive, but Neve did not move. Hatzel was only a little better in her eyes than Gildrats and when the elvish knife finally found his heart, she thought he got what he deserved.

The elves made a swift escape through the portal, but before anyone could give the chase a horn sounded and the game ended, leaving us betrayed by literally everyone and in the dip shit with the king.

Lovely.

Then there was a time for an after party, individual pictures and lots and lots of talking with other players and NPCs. I went to bed at 3 am simply because I was too tired to sit straight and unfortunately, the next morning was the time to return to reality.

I already said, numerous times, what an intense experience it was, but I need to stress that again. It was deeply exhausting emotionally for me, considering the way I usually act and my intense dislike for sudden change and surprises, but every minute I spent at Kaer Tiele was well worth every penny spent for this adventure. 

I met some really wonderful people – people who share my interests and me passions with the same intensity, while being available closer than behind the computer screen. Don’t get me wrong – I love the friends I made online, but it was the first time ever that the people I talked with, did not dismiss my interests as it usually happen when I talk about them in public. I was such a nice change to feel like I actually belong among people than always feeling like the odd one out.

I enjoyed being tossed into the world where the usual worries of the modern day faded to completely insignificant. What’s the point of worrying what others think of you or that someone looked at you funny, when there was a very real, in-game possibility that you might not live to see another day? 

Do I regret anything from those three days? One thing – that I was not braver during the game and just sort of allowed the script to carry me forward instead of seeking interactions of my own. I still inwardly cringe when I think about some great opportunities I missed because of this. I fully intent to rectify that next time.

Because there is definitely going to be a next time. I just need a better costume.

And a last word of a friendly advice – if anyone of you want to try out LARPing, but you are having doubts – toss them out of the window and do it! Witcher School was a life changing experience for me and I’m sure that I would have regretted it very much if I had backed out of it.


End file.
